


Lo que oigo cuando no dices nada

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Beds, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, France (Country), Hotels, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “¿Estás tratando de seducirme, Yuri?”“¿Está funcionando?”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Lo que oigo cuando no dices nada

**Lo que oigo cuando no dices nada**

Chinen estaba sentado en la cama, piernas y brazos cruzados.

Había apoyado la espalda contra la pared, y miraba fijo a Yuya, que estaba en cambio cómodamente tumbado en la cama frente a la suya.

Yuri tenía gana de reír, pero estaba tratando de mantenerse de alguna manera serio, así que el mayor dejara de ignorarlo.

Al final, viendo que seguía deleitándose en la cama sin prestarle la mínima atención, fue él que se puso a hablar.

“Takaki.” lo llamó, voluntariamente con su apellido, deletreando bien las silabas. “¿Qué demonio estás haciendo?” le preguntó, levantando una ceja hacia él.

Yuya giró la cabeza, sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros.

“Disfruto mi cama doble. Es simple.” contestó, levantando las sábanas y poniéndose bajo de esas, mirándolo en aire de provocación. “¿Y cómo es tu cama? ¿Cómoda?”

Chinen frunció los labios, poniéndose en pie y metiéndose a lado de la cama de Yuya, haciéndole señal de desplazarse.

“Anda, hazme sitio.” le ordenó, arrodillándose en el colchón y empujándole una cadera, mientras Yuya reía y rechazaba de moverse.

“No voy a hacerlo. Eres tú que quisiste que nos lo jugamos, y ahora puedes quedarte con tu camita para niños.” le dijo, fracasando míseramente en la tentativa de quedarse serio.

Yuri no le contestó nada. Sólo, levantó la sábana y se puso bajo de esa con el mayor, poniendo una pierna entre las suyas y apoyándole la espalda contra el pecho, tratando de hacerse sitio.

“¡Yuri!” lo regañó el mayor, cogiéndole los hombros así de desplazarse, sin tener éxito de dejar de reír.

“Eres de buen humor, veo.” puntualizó Yuri, metiéndose de un lado, apoyando la cabeza en la mano.

Takaki asintió, tomándole la muñeca libre y llevando la mano contra su boca, besándole suavemente la palma.

“Sí. Me desperté bien esta mañana, y me divertí hoy, aunque soy un poco cansado. Pero sí, estoy alegre.” le contestó. “¿Tú no?”

Yuri lo pensó un segundo, luego asintió.

Sí, él estaba de buen humor también.

Los dos días pasados habían sido un poco tensos, mientras ahora se sentía relajado, como si finalmente hubiera entrado en el espíritu del viaje.

“Pues... puedo aprovechar de tu buen humor, decirte de ignorar el hecho que perdí a janken, ¿y dejarme dormir aquí contigo?” pidió, tratando de poner un aire inocente. “No me gusta dormir sin ti, Yuu. No querrías obligarme, ¿verdad?” añadió, moviéndose más cerca de él y apoyándole las manos en el pecho, echándole una mirada elocuente.

Yuya aguantó la respiración por un momento, succionándose los labios y empujándose con un movimiento involuntario del cuerpo hacia lo del menor.

“¿Estás tratando de seducirme, Yuri?”

“¿Está funcionando?” contestó pronto su novio, no pudiendo evitar de notar como el tono de Yuya fuera más ronco ya, como sus manos se hubieran ido a sus caderas, empezando una suave caricia hacia arriba.

“Sólo quieres dormir en esta cama, admítelo.” lo regaño, no teniendo éxito de dejar de tocarlo.

Chinen se encogió de hombros, dejando que su cuerpo adhiriera contra el suyo, levantando la cara y besándole la mandíbula, subiendo, tomándole el lóbulo de la oreja entre los dientes y mordiéndolo suave, mientras sentía cada rémora del mayor ir al infierno.

Sonriendo por la satisfacción llevó los labios en los suyos, obligándolo a abrirlos, buscando su lengua, jugando, alejándose el tiempo necesario para liberarse de la camiseta y hacer lo mismo con él.

Volvió a besarlo, con más urgencia, bajándose pronto en la garganta y el pecho, molestando un pezón con la lengua y procediendo hacia el ombligo y la línea del ingle.

Yuri no tenía gana de andarse con rodeaos, y tenía mucha de tener un contacto mayor con él.

Llevó la punta de los dedos bajo el elástico de los pantalones, haciéndoselos deslizar bajo las piernas, luego se levantó de vuelta para meterse más cómodo entre sus piernas, empujándolo con la espalda contra el colchón y volviendo encima a él, provocándolo con la lengua en su sexo, todavía cubierto por los bóxeres.

Lo lamió despacio, siguiendo la forma, soplando en los puntos dejados húmedos por su boca y riendo bajo cuando lo oyó gemir y empujar las caderas hacia él, invitándolo a hacer algo más.

Yuri no se lo dejó pedir dos veces para contentarlo.

Lo liberó de la ropa interior también, envolviendo la base de la erección con la mano y yendo firme hacia la punta, tomándolo todo, bajándose más y más y luego quedándose unos segundos, el tiempo para hacérselo desear, antes de volver a mover la lengua y los labios en él.

Lo sintió cogerle la cabeza, y no tuvo gana de luchar contra el agarre; se dejó empujar contra de él, yendo encuentro a las caderas que se arqueaban en dirección de su boca, sintiendo la punta de su sexo rozarle la abertura de la garganta, y trató de relajarse para no sofocar.

Se aferró a las piernas de Yuya, quedándose quieto y dejando que se moviera él, entrando y saliendo de su boca más y más rápido, tanto que Yuri en algún punto creyó que tuviera intención de llegar al orgasmo de esa manera.

Y Yuya necesitó mucha fuerza, Yuri se dio cuenta, para dejar improvisamente de moverse, saliendo de su boca y haciendo un sonido de frustración, dejándolo ir.

Le cogió un brazo, llevándolo contra de sí y besándolo casi con violencia, mientras se desplazaba de manera de ser arrodillado a su lado, empujándolo contra la pared detrás de la cama.

Yuri se quitó la ropa que le quedaba encima, y estaba a punto de tumbarse bajo de él, cuando el mayor lo paró, dejando de besarlo.

“No.” le dijo, la voz rota por la excitación. “Así.” añadió luego, cogiéndole la cintura y haciéndolo girar, dejando deslizar las manos en sus caderas y tirándolas hacia de sí, haciéndolo doblar y quedarse a gatas.

Se asomó hacia él, pasándole lascivo la lengua bajo la columna, viéndolo arquear la espalda a su pasaje, empujándose más contra de él.

Yuya se fue más abaja, mordiéndole suavemente una nalga y moviéndose hacia el centro, ayudándose con las manos para llevar la boca a su abertura, oyéndolo aguantar apenas un gemido de sorpresa.

Sonrió, acariciándolo con los dedos, empujando sin dificultad uno dentro de él, viéndolo tenderse más, empezando a jadear bajo cada vez que Yuya se movía.

“Yuya... no importa, anda...” lo animó, no teniendo éxito de dejar de moverse contra su boca y su mano.

El mayor asintió brevemente, levantándose y arrodillándose detrás de él, acariciándole las caderas, mirándolo un poco de tiempo, encontrándolo lo más excitante que hubiera visto en su vida.

Lo veía gemir, agitarse, moverse contra de él cuando sintió su sexo contra su abertura, y pensó en cuanta concentración le hiciera falta para no tomarlo de manera demasiado brutal, tener que pararse para que no sintiera dolor.

Cerró los ojos, empezando a empujar dentro de él, y se sintió cortar el aliento.

Cada vez que tenían sexo, le parecía siempre una sensación nueva.

Le parecía más estrecho el cuerpo de Chinen, y más caliente, y adoraba la manera como se adaptaba a su presencia, abriéndose bajo sus empujones, acogiéndolo y al mismo tiempo envolviéndolo en una prensa que arriesgaba de hacerle perder el control.

Se aferró más firmemente a él, hundiéndole las uñas en la carne, penetrándolo completamente y quedándose quieto sólo unos segundos, dándole tiempo de acostumbrarse a la intrusión.

Salió de él, empujando de vuelta dentro pronto, empezando un ritmo mesurado, rápido por la demasiada excitación acumulada.

Yuri, por otra parte, no se quejó.

Apretaba las sábanas en la mano, bajando la cabeza en la almohada y ofreciéndose a los empujones de Yuya, hasta que le cedieron los brazos y se dejó recaer contra el colchón, dejando que fuera el mayor a hacer de él lo que creía.

Sintió a Yuya llevar una mano de su cadera a su erección, acariciándola con la palma y pasando los dedos en la punta antes de cogerla más firme, moviéndola rápido, sintiéndolo derretirse bajo su agarre.

A Yuri no le tomó mucho más tiempo para llegar al orgasmo.

Sin saber cómo moverse ni si empujar contra la mano de su novio o contra sus caderas, cerró los ojos y se tendió, corriéndose en la sábana y ensuciándole la mano a Yuya.

El mayor, por su parte, se mordió un labio, abrumado por la sensación de Chinen que se hacía aún más estrecho a su alrededor.

Se concedió unos empujones más, antes de tirarle las caderas contra de sí, hundiendo dentro ese cuerpo hirviente antes de vaciarse dentro de él, aguantando un grito sofocado.

Luego se sintió como si las rodillas no lo pudieran sostener, y tuvo cuidado de salir delicadamente de él antes de recaer en el colchón, una mano en la frente sudada y el aliento pesado, jadeante.

Se giró hacia Yuri, encontrándolo en las mismas condiciones, y tiró las sábanas para cubrirlos ambos, tirándolo contra de sí y pasándole un brazo alrededor la cintura.

El menor maulló, un sonido de satisfacción, acurrucándose contra su pecho.

“Después de esta noche.” dijo, refunfuñando un poco. “Mañana no quiero ir a ninguna parte. Quiero quedarme en esta cama, no creo que voy a tener éxito de caminar.” le dijo, sonriendo.

Yuya rio, acariciándole despacio la espalda desnuda.

“No es mi culpa. Fuiste tú que me provocaste, ¿Qué tenía que hacer?”

El menor se encogió de hombros, abriendo los ojos y mirándolo con aire malicioso.

“Yo no hice absolutamente nada. Eres tú que quisiste convencerte del hecho que estaba tratando de seducirte.”

Yuya le pellizcó una cadera, dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

“Me seduces siempre, cualquiera hagas. Pues decimos que podemos compartir la culpa, ¿no?”

“El hecho sigue siendo que voy a quedarme en esta cama mañana.” declaró el menor, dejándose ir a un sonido quejumbroso pensando que no podía hacerlo de verdad.

“No es una opción. Fuiste tú que insististe para ir a ver las Alpes, cuando tendríamos que haber seguido yendo al sur.” le hizo notar Yuya, desplazando las caricias en la nuca, sintiéndolo ofrecerse a ese toco con aire de felicidad, y pensando que no se habría sorprendido si se hubiera puesto a ronronear.

“En realidad, la mía es una estrategia. Decidí que vamos a ir en círculos, ya no nos dirigiremos hacia sur, así no llegaremos a Niza y seremos obligados a quedarnos en Francia por siempre.” masculló, y Yuya oyó un claro velo de sueño en su voz, pues renunció a contestar.

“Duerme, ahora.” le dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Mañana no voy a darte un respiro, para que lo sepas. Tenemos que despertarnos temprano, no vas a quedarte durmiendo, y luego que lo queríamos o no tenemos de retomar el camino.” enumeró, no teniendo éxito de evitar de sonreír por la expresión fastidiada de su novio.

“Déspota.” fue su único comento, los ojos cerrados y el sueño que lo abrumaba.

“¿Yo? Me acuerdo que menos de una hora atrás había dicho que no iba a dejarte dormir en esta cama, y mira donde estás ahora. ¿Y soy yo el déspota?”

“Ambos sabemos qué nunca habrías renunciado en dormir conmigo, Yuuyan.”

Fueron las últimas palabras que Yuya le oyó decir.

Se atenuaron al final de la frase, y antes que pudiera darse cuenta Yuri se había dormido.

Yuya no tenía mucho sueño, y pensó de desplazarlo para hacer algo, pero al final renunció.

Se puso bajo las sábanas, extendiendo un brazo para apagar la luz y apretándose de vuelta contra el cuerpo del menor, con una expresión satisfecha.

No se equivocaba, al final.

Nunca habría permitido que durmiera lejos de él. 


End file.
